Love For A Lifetime
by Nafisa
Summary: This story will reveal how Atem and Mana met, fell in love, lost their virginities to each other and got married the first day they see each other.


Lying naked on a King size bed was a male with tri-colour hair consisting of black, red and yellow. He had tan skin and purple eyes. On top of him was a female with brunette hair that reached passed her shoulders, tan skin and brown eyes. She too was naked and had her arms around the male's neck. His arms were securely around her waist. Moans of pleasure could be heard as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

Ending the kiss, he spoke almost breathless. "I love you Mana."

"I love you too, Atem." She chimed, reflecting on how they ended up in bed together and professing their love for one another earlier today.

Flashback

_An eighteen year old Atem was standing by the door with his Grandfather, Solomon Mutou. The two were waiting on a guest to arrive at the house any minute now. _

"_Grandpa, who is person coming to stay with us?" Atem asked. _

"_Her name is Mana. She is the daughter of your father's best friend growing up." The elderly male answered. "He and his wife had moved to the other side of the country before you were born but still kept in touch with your father. Mana's parents were recruited to do work for four years in Africa. Not wanting to take her out of school her father called me and asked if she could stay over here and transfer her to Domino High. I agreed, wanting to help anyway possible." _

_Atem's father along with his mother were in Africa, helping as much sick people as possible. Because of their jobs as Doctors and how much work needed to be done they weren't coming back for another four to five years. _

"_Gramps, aren't you going to Africa to help Mom and Dad today?" Atem remembered the older male's plans. _

"_Yes, I am but I stayed back to make sure Mana arrives here." He answered. "I met her once when I was driving past her parent's house." _

_A minute later a white car came up to the two storey brick house. A male and female were at the front while a teenage girl was at the back. The adults in the vehicle looked to be in their thirties, had brown hair and tan skin. The teen at the back had tan skin, long brunette hair, brown eyes and wore a mini brown dress. _

_All three came out of the car and greeted Atem and Solomon. Once the introductions were over, Mana's parents along with Grandpa Mutou left in the car leaving the two teens alone. They trusted the eighteen and seventeen year olds to be responsible and take care of themselves. _

_Atem took two of Mana's suitcases into the house while she took one and a duffle bag inside. Closing the door and kicking off their shoes, they carried the suitcases and duffle bag upstairs into the guest bedroom. _

_Placing everything in a corner Atem turned to the female, admiring her beauty. "If you need anything my room is across from yours." _

"_Thanks Atem." She smiled, locking eyes with him. Mana found herself been attracted to Atem even though the two just met. _

_Finding themselves moving closer to each other Atem made the first move and hugged her waist. Mana chained her hands around his neck as their lips moved closer together till they were pressed against each other. _

_The kiss soon turned into a long and passionate French kiss with neither wanting it to end. _

_Needing air they had to stop the kiss in order to breathe. Atem then began to unzip her mini dress before dragging it down to reveal her hourglass figure. Tossing the dress aside he removed her strapless black bra and panties to reveal her size E perky breasts and a big but firm bottom. _

_Adding the fact the Mana had a flat stomach, slender legs and arms along with a beautiful face Atem found her incredible sexy. _

_Mana took the liberty of stripping Atem of his clothes. The brunette liked that he had a slightly muscular body, a six pack, a ten inch cock and like her had no hair on the armpits and private part._

_Picking the female up, Atem carried her to the centre of the King size bed. He parted her legs and got between them. Seeing her womanhood already wet for him, Atem skipped the foreplay and penetrated her. _

_Breaking her hymen, he saw blood coming out of her pussy and knew she was a virgin till he penetrated her. Stopping, Atem rested his body gently on top of Mana's. Using his hands to grab a hold of her large ass, he felt when she hugged his neck and wrapped her legs loosely around his. _

_Seeing a look of shame on her face, Atem asked. "Mana, what's wrong?" _

"_You probable think I am a whore now for giving you my virginity so easily and we met only like twenty minutes ago." She told him._

"_Mana, I don't think you're a whore." Atem reassured her, thrusting slowly into brunette. "I think you're a beautiful, sexy and an amazing person. Besides this is my first time also." He confessed, sweetly. _

"_What?" Mana asked, trying to push through the pain as Atem continued to fill her up with his large cock. _

"_Just like how I took your virginity, you took mine." He confessed, gazing lovingly at her. Mana locked eyes with Atem as he continued to speak. "I was a virgin till a moment ago and glad I lost it to you. Do you believe in love at first sight because I do and I love you Mana." _

_Mana could tell that Atem was been honest and was overjoyed to hear that. "I love you too, Atem. I am glad we lost our virginity to each other." _

"_Me too." Atem smiled before grabbing a hold of Mana's lips with his. _

_Sparks were felt from the kiss as Atem managed to fit his entire massive cock into Mana's tight pussy. _

_Trusting hard into her, the eighteen year old male didn't end the kiss till Mana's muffled screams turned into moans of pleasure. _

_As the thrusts became harder both were screaming out the other's name, feeling unbelievable pleasure. _

_Feeling her climax coming near, Mana said. "My love, I'm cumming!" _

"_I am cumming too, my Queen. Are you using birth control?" _

"Yes, _I am. I want to feel you inside of me, Atem. Cum into me." __Mana moaned as she came to a sweet release._

_Atem soon released his sperms into Mana's womanhood. As they rode off the climax Atem and Mana continued having sex for an hour before stopping. They afterwards started a make-out session with Atem's cock finding a home in Mana's pussy. _

End Flashback

Still in the guest bedroom the two became engaged in a romantic and arousal kiss.

Ending it, Atem let out a happy sigh. "Mana, I don't love you anymore. I am in love with you."

"I am in love with you too, my Pharaoh." Mana chimed, as happily as possible. "The good thing about our living situation is that we have at least five years to ourselves and no body to stop us from sleeping in the same bed."

Atem held her waist a little tighter as if afraid to lose her. "Mana, if you will have me the two of us will be husband and wife long before our parents and my grandfather come back from their work."

"I will have you, Atem. My Grandparents gave me their wedding bands and engagement ring before their passing. We could use those when the time is right." Mana informed him.

Atem nodded his head in agreement. Pressing their lips together, passion ignited and sparks were felt. Gazing into each other's eyes, both felt like now was the right time.

Cutting their intimate moment till they come back the two bathed and got dressed. Mana grabbed the wedding bands and engagement ring which Atem took to place on her left middle finger. Once that was over with they went to the nearest court house to get married.

In Domino seventeen and older is the age of an adult and didn't need parents consent to get married.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight <strong>

After the wedding ceremony at the court house with two witnesses Atem and Mana returned home with their marriage certificate. Putting it up in a safe place, the two undressed each other and made love for the first time as husband and wife.

Mana was positioned on top of Atem with her arms around his neck. Atem had his arms wrapped around her waist and cock inside her pussy.

Gazing sweetly into each other's eyes they put on a loving smile. "I am in love with you Mr. Mutou."

"I am in love with you too, Mrs. Mutou." He proclaimed, proudly. "Since it's the start of summer, we have enough food and drinks in the fridge to last us till the end of August and have no one else in the house I want to spend the next two months pleasing you."

"No problem. I want nothing else but you, my love." Mana confessed.

Their lips met for what would be a long and passionate love making.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Years Later<strong>

An elderly Mana and Atem laid on the same bed they first made love on. With the blue and white covering their bodies, the two cuddled and were enjoying each other's company.

The two reflected on their romance and thought how lucky they were. They met, fell in love, lost their virginities to each other and got married in one day. When Mana and Atem told persons how they got married the same day they met the two received surprised expressions.

Now fifty years later, four children and twenty grandchildren later Mana and Atem never regret how they went about their relationship.


End file.
